Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Omar needs to master at least $140$ songs. Omar has already mastered $27$ songs. If Omar can master $7$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Omar will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Omar Needs to have at least $140$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 140$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 140$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 7 + 27 \geq 140$ $ x \cdot 7 \geq 140 - 27 $ $ x \cdot 7 \geq 113 $ $x \geq \dfrac{113}{7} \approx 16.14$ Since we only care about whole months that Omar has spent working, we round $16.14$ up to $17$ Omar must work for at least 17 months.